Rovr u nerrna viparketh et rka nuthouha ik Gajiru
by Sketcher1994
Summary: (Just a little something in Gajeel's language) A quick cultural journal and dictionary of words and phrases to accompany 'Mountains to Dust'. This will be updated with every chapter update! I do not own Levy or Gajeel! They belong to Hiro Mashima! Feel free to send requests to be added to this! If they are part of the plot of Mountains to Dust, I'm afraid you'll have to wait!


Now, if you want some specific words or phrases, just let me know! I'll add them to this (along with words/phrases that appear later) as we go along! ^_^ There are some words that he just doesn't have, but that's something for later! 3;P I'll add more to the 'cultural etc' notes as we find out more about Gajeel!

 _(New words/phrases and pieces of cultural information will have a '*' next to them)_

(An additional note on the 'r'! There are a lot of them. Poor Levy has to figure out the approximate spelling from the sounds that Gajeel makes, which is not always easy! An 'R' is harsh like a snarl, while an 'r' is soft like a quiet growl, and an 'rrr' is more of a growl-like purr.

"Er ev rrugereit kir rka Ragkiz re vratg Gurm et rka kiravr" - It is tradition for the Ragkiz to spend Winter in the forest.

There are many 'r's in this sentence, but they are not all pronounced in quite the same way: _errr ev R-rrru-ge-rite keer rck-a Rag-kiz rrre vra-tig Goorm et rck-a kir-av-rrr_. Shorter words often have the softer 'rrr' as Gajeel's people speed through their cheerful conversations, sometimes making the short words sound as if they are part of the words either side of them. The main location of an 'rrr' is at the end of words where the sound of their growl continues slightly. A harsh 'R' is often followed by the 'rrr', but that is likely due to the change in 'tone' between parts of words, while the 'R' itself is more common at the beginning of the word. The sound of 'r' is usually reserved for mid-word when the 'R' or 'rrr' growling sounds are almost completely lost. It is also found in the form of 'rk', where the main sound is the harshness of the 'k', rather than the growling or snarling sound involved in the of pronunciation of 'r'.)

* * *

 **Tir, rkur vkiong e vuo?** _(Teer, rck-oorrr vck-i-ong E vu-o) -_ Now, what should I say?

 **Piit** _(pi-it)_ – moon

(He doesn't have 'months'. How did Levy find this out? Levy came out one morning and told him it was the start of a new month in Gajeel's language, causing Gajeel great confusion. He told her that she must have used the wrong word and that there were several nights before the start of the next 'month'. Levy then corrected her mistranslation to 'moon' upon realising what he meant. She tried to explain 'months' and he just looked at her like she was crazy. He has 13 moons and 4 seasons.)

 **Vauvitv** _(vow-vit-v)_ – seasons

(Yes, he has the same 4 seasons same as us, but obviously his own words for them! The moons change in relation to our days, but as far as Gajeel is concerned, they are constant. In fact, he believes that the timing of the seasons changes. He was born on the dark of the first moon of winter. To us, his birthday is constantly moving, but to him, it is ours that are constantly moving.)

 **Hrirrk** _(hrirrr-rck)_ – Spring

(To Gajeel, Spring only starts once plants begin to come back to life. The literal translation of "hrirrk" is "growth". While Levy was trying to explain when her birthday was, Gajeel did not quite understand "the 14th of March" (these dates for birthdays were decided after a long and amusing conversation with _Kaiisan_ ), so she tried to explain that March was the first month of Spring and that her birthday was in the middle of it. Now Gajeel believes Levy's birthday is the night of the first full moon of Spring.)

 **Nehkr** _(Neh-krrr)_ – Summer

(Summer starts when the cool 'Spring air' has passed and the ice on the mountains has completely melted. The literal translation of "nehkr" is "light".)

 **Gaurk** _(Gawrk)_ – Autumn

(Autumn begins when the first leaves of the forest begin to change colour. The literal translation of "gaurk" is "death". Gajeel's people are wary of an early Autumn since it suggests a longer Winter. While 'Autumn' gets its name from the seeming death of the plants, a long Autumn suggests death for some of Gajeel's people. Children and sick and elderly people can die from the cold, and as the Winter continues, the chances of dying from cold or due to a food shortage increases!)

 **Gurm** _(Goorm)_ – Winter

(When it comes to Winter, it is not a change in plants or scenery, but a change in temperature. A cold air will arrive, telling his people to make sure that everyone has what they need to stay warm and that they have enough food stored. While the snows of Winter can isolate some families, Winter is a season that brings families together. Families will share what they have in an attempt to help each other through the long, cold nights. The literal translation of "gurm" is "dark". Winter is the season of Gajeel's birth and the time that he feels most at ease as a hunter. To his family, his shadow-like black hair and his particular birth night combined are seen as a good omen. His soundlessness and black hair help him greatly when he hunts at night.)

Someone born in Spring is thought to encourage growth in the people around them, while someone born in Summer is thought to be a good leader, someone who would lead a family down the correct path towards a promising future. Someone born in Autumn is considered careful and therefore a good advisor, as Autumn warns families of the upcoming Winter, or cold darkness that brings death. However, someone born in Winter is seen as strong and stubborn, but they are considered to walk a dark path. Amongst Gajeel's people, there is a wariness about Gajeel himself.

 **Nuthouha** _(nu-thoo-ha)_ – language

(While we say "Gajeel's language", it would be "the language of Gajeel" if it was said in his language. "Levy's blue, wavy hair" would be "the blue, wavy hair of Levy", or "rka dnoa, ruxo kuer ik Revy". Gajeel's language does not contain any 'B's, 'C's, 'F's, 'L's, 'Q's, 'S's, or 'Y's. So, for example, if Gajeel were to say "Laxus", he would say "Raxuz". Yes, this does mean that Levy is saying Gajeel's name wrong. His name is actually 'Gajiru' (yip, look it up on FairyTailWiki if you want), but we'll not tell her of her cute mistake! She must sound completely adorable as she fails to say his name. She makes his sound almost soft in her Fiorian accent, while he makes hers sound almost rough in his native accent.)

 **rka dnoa, ruxo kuer ik Revy** _(rck-a d-no-a, roox-oh koo-errr ick rev-ai)_ – Levy's blue, wavy hair

(It's got to have crossed his mind at some point, right? Wouldn't it be nice to know what sort of colourings Gajeel's people have? So far, blue hair seems normal among Fiorians, but what about Gajeel's people? He has black, but is that normal? Are his bright red eyes (or 'ruby' according to Levy) normal? The brown and hazel of Levy and her family are definitely normal to Fiorians. I'm afraid I can't guarantee an answer to these questions, but they give you something to think about.)

 **kotreth kupeno** _(koh-treth koo-pen-oh)_ – hunting family

(Gajeel belongs to a hunting family. His people live in family groups and each family has a task to carry out. For example, there are multiple hunting families, but not every family hunts. Some gather resources while another fishes. The families trade amongst each other in order to obtain what they need. In Gajeel's family, a male starts earning his studs at the age of sixteen. A fully matured male will have a total of thirty, except for the Head of the family who has thirty-two. They earn the studs by successfully completing 'lone hunts'. Once they earn thirty, they may choose a 'Pura'. Every family has a different way of showing that their males – and in some cases females – have matured.)

 **dottohern** _(dot-to-hern)_ – bunnygirl

(In Gajeel's culture, a 'bunnygirl' is a kind, gentle female who actively helps the people around them, even if they are not family. These female, having shown kindness to people out with their family, are often presented to the sons of the current King. They are seen to be excellent choices as the Pura for the future King of their people since they do not discriminate against others. Even amongst Gajeel's people, there are some families that believe themselves above others, either due to numbers or the size of their range, or, in some cases, descent.)

 **rrugereit** _(R-rrru-ge-rite)_ – tradition

Tradition is important amongst Gajeel's people. While every family has a way to show that an individual is a mature adult, there are also traditions that show status within families, relationship status for Purav, and, of course, shame. In Gajeel's family, if an individual fails to do what is expected of them, their long mane will be cut off. Their hair will be allowed to grow back, however it will be cut off again if they fail again. Different families do have different ways to show the shamed members, however this will be discussed in more detail later in the story!

 **pevveth rirgv** _(pev-veth rirgv)_ – missing words

Part of the problem Levy and Gajeel discovered while teaching each other their languages was that there are some words missing, partially due to the word not being needed. Gajeel's language is not a written one, rather a spoken one. His people cannot read or write as there is no real record of his language, other than how Levy writes it in her notebook. Gajeel's people lack words for things such as 'books', 'letters', and 'pens'. These are important things to Levy, so Gajeel tried very hard to learn what they were without knowing what they would be in his language had they existed amongst his people. When it came to insults in each other's languages, they tried to think of the closest equivalent possible. Levy discovered most of Gajeel's insults while he was complaining about orders from Gray.

 **rka Bozkan Rretkaz** _(rck-a Boz-Kan R-ret-kaz)_ – the Boscan Princess

Although not one of his people, the Boscan Princess plays an important part in the survival of Gajeel's people. Boscans know not to approach the peaceful but dangerous 'Dragon-people' (or Drache-Leute in Boscan), but the Princess of Bosco seeks to create a law to protect them. They generally do not need protection from people, but unfortunately if one is found alone by military men, an attempt to catch it is often made. This regularly leads to injures for the Dragon-people, although they rarely lose the fight. A large number of deaths amongst Gajeel's people are cased by the infection that later settles in the wound. However, if successfully captured, they are then usually traded into slavery, although this happens more in Seven than Fiore. Few Dragon-people have wandered as far as Fiore since the beginning of the war between Fiore and Bosco.

* * *

 **Tir, rkur rirgv kuv Revy naurtag vi kur?** _(Teer, rck-oorrr rirgv koov Rev-ai naw-irt-ag vee koor)_ – Now, what words has Levy learned so far? ("Rirg" is singular, "Rirgv" is plural. Yes, the addition of a 'V' is the same as adding an 'S')

 **tar huir** _(tarrr who-irrr)_ – new goat

 **meg** _(meg)_ \- kid

 **ev** _(ev)_ \- is

 **ti** _(tea)_ \- no

 **nema** _(neh-ma)_ \- like

 **oio taag pa** _(Oi-o ta-ag pa)_ – you need me

 **oio ura imuo** _(Oi-o oorrr-a i-moo-o)_ – You are okay

 **oav** _(oav)_ \- yes

 **vnuxa** _(vn-oo-xa)_ \- slave

 **varxutr** _(varx-oot-rrr)_ \- Servant

 **oio ura u varxurtr rii** _(oi-o oorrr-a u varx-oot-rrr ri-ee)_ – you are a servant too

 **e up u vnuxa** _(E up u vn-oo-xa)_ – I am a slave

 **tir pokk** _(teer pawk-k)_ – not much

 **tehkr** _(teh-krrr)_ – night

 **rkur ura oio gieth?** _(rck-oorrr oorrr-a oi-o geeth?)_ – what are you doing?

 **e vkurag oio** _(E vck-oorrr-ag oi-o)_ – I scared you

 **oio ura et rka ruo** _(oi-o oorrr-a et rck-a ru-o)_ – you are in the way

 **ior** _(i-orrr)_ – out

 **pixa** _(pix-a)_ – move

 **urrna** _(urrr-rrrn-a)_ – apple

 **kir pa** _(keer pa)_ – for me

 **oio ura unn rar** _(oi-o oorrr-a oon-n rarrr)_ – you are all wet

 **kuxa kot** _(kux-a kot)_ – have fun

 **vkaar** _(vck-a-arrr)_ \- sheep

 **reh(v)** _(reH(v))_ – pig(s)

 **haihrurkekun** ( _Hai-Hroo-rcke-Kun_ ) – geographical

 **kippotero** ( _kip-pot-E-roh_ ) – community

 **ruratrv** _(roo-rah-trv)_ – parents

 **kurkar** ( _Koor-Kar_ ) – father

 **pirkar** _(Pir-Kar)_ – mother

 **kkeng** ( _k-keng_ ) – child

 **hern** ( _hern_ ) – girl

 **dio** ( _di-o_ ) – boy

 **dottohern** ( _dot-to-hern_ ) – bunnygirl

 **dotto rudder** ( _dot-to rud-der_ ) – bunny rabbit

 **pura** _(pu-rrra)_ – mate

 **unruov** _(un-roo-ov)_ \- always

 **nar hi** _(nar hi)_ – let go

 **durka** _(dour-ka)_ – bathe

 **kuer** _(koo-errr)_ – hair

 **rarm** _(rarrrm)_ – jerk (our equivalent to 'rarm')

 **rkuraxar** _(rck-oor-ax-arrr)_ – whatever

 **hirennu** _(hirrr-N-new)_ – gorilla

 **nixa** _(nix-ah)_ \- love

* * *

 **Ra kuxa vipa raroavrag rirgv!** _(rah kux-a vi-pah rarrr-oav-rag rirgv)_ – We have some requested words!

Now, some of them will come up later in the story, so I can't put them _all_ up yet ;)

 **gea** _(gee)_ – die

 **rurar** _(roo-rarrr)_ – water

 **gih** _(giH)_ – dog

 **kur** _(kurrr)_ – cat

 **kirva** _(keerrr-va)_ – horse

 **dag** _(dag)_ – bed

 **kir** _(kirrr)_ – hot

 **urrrukrexa** _(ur-rrr-ru-krex-ah)_ – attractive

 **nuohk** _(nu-ohck)_ – laugh

 **vroreg** _(vroh-reg)_ – stupid

 **paet** _(pay-et)_ – mean

 **ker** _(Ker)_ – hit

 **urrukm** _(oorrr-rook-M)_ – attack

 **rotevk** _(rot-E-vck)_ – punish

 **vokkar** _(vok-Karrr)_ – suffer

 **raxatha** _(rax-a-tha)_ – revenge

 **korr** _(kor-rrr)_ – hurt

 **otkirrotura** _(ot-kirrr-roh-tur-ah)_ – unfortunate

 **kurro** _(koor-rrro)_ – happy

 **guo** _(goo-oh)_ – day

 **axaroita** _(ax-ah-roi-ta)_ – everyone

 **nehkr** _(neh-krrr)_ – light (or 'Spring' depending on context)

 **dunn** _(doon-n)_ – ball

 **rkervr** _(rck-erv-rrr)_ – thirst

 **kipa** _(key-pah)_ – come

 **pirteth** _(pirt-eth)_ – morning

 **unn** _(un-n)_ – all

 ***** **ri da kitretoag** _(ree dah kit-ree-toe-ag)_ – to be continued


End file.
